In Wonderland
by Doomanator
Summary: Hinata, who plays Alice in Alice in Wonderland, is in for the time of her life. Is a major crossover, but the story mostly follows Hinata. Is a weird parody between book and movie... Please R&R!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**In Wonderland**

**Chapter 1 - Down the rabbit hole**

**Written by - Treina**

**Disclaimer **- I do not own disney's or Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland, I am in no way making money off of this. This fic is written purely out of fandom, I have no money, so suing would be in-effective.

**Warnings** - OOC - AU - Crossover

**A/N** - My father gave me the idea of writing this one. Annyong began a crossover fairy tale, and that's where we got the idea to start this one! I hope you all enjoy it, sorry if this chapter is waaaay to short...but I had to end it here...I will get the next one up asap ) Please R&R, I always love reviews, if you have any suggestions to make this fic any better, I will take them full heartily.

**Character List  
****Alice** - Hinata _(naruto)_  
**Sister** - Kuranai _(naruto)_  
**Cat **- Kyou _(fruits baskets)_  
**White Rabbit** - Kon _(bleach)_

(((Alice in Wonderland, how do you get to Wonderland?  
_Over the hill or underland, or just behind the tree?  
When clouds go rolling by, they roll away and leave the sky.  
Where is the land beyond the eye, that people can not see, where can it be?  
Where do stars go, where is the grass that's blue?  
They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon.  
Alice in Wonderland, where is the path to Wonderland?  
Over the hill or here or there, I wonder where_.))) 

Hinata hummed the tune from her favorite movie as she sat in a tree, half listening to the history lesson Kuranai was giving her, it was a boring day, that was for sure. But she didn't mind, considering all the flowers that could keep her company, not to mention her cat Kyou who seemed to also enjoy the flowers that lay around them. She spent her hour making little flower crowns, Kyou didn't seem to like that aspect of the flowers, but it didn't really matter, it was all in good fun anyway.

"Hinata!" Kuranai cut in on her daydreaming, "will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson"  
"Im listening" Hinata sighed, going back into her daze, if she only knew how much noise she was making.  
"Hinata, please"  
"Im sorry, but how can one possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it"  
Kuranai's eye twitched, "my dear child," she began, looking up at her pale eyed student, "there are a great many books in this world, without pictures."

Hinata sighed for the second time, leaning her back against the tree, 'in this world perhaps,' she thought to herself, 'but this world is so dull and boring.' She looked at Kyou, "but in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures"  
"In your world?" Kuranai interrupted, half laughing, "what nonsense. Now, from the beginning."

"Nonsense?" Hinata asked herself, just then, a light bulb went off in her head, "that's is Kyou! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see"  
Kyou shook his head, meowing.  
"Im my world you wouldn't say 'meow'. You would say, 'yes, I see Hinata-chan'  
Kyou shot her a look of un-belief.  
"But you would, everything would be different. You would be just like people! And all the other animals too."

Hinata hopped off the tree and made way for the field to their left, explaining just what her world would be like. But Kyou kept interrupting the girl with his meows.  
"Kyou, its just a stuffed animal with a wastecoat...and a watch!" She hopped up from her spot in the grass to take a better look. She rubbed her eyes, making sure that this wasn't just a dream. But still, there he ran in a hurry, he seemed to be nervous or something, for he kept telling himself that he was late.  
"Oh my fluff and buttons, Im late"  
"How curious," she looked at Kyou, picking him up, "what would a stuffed animal be late for?  
Kon dashed down the little road, "Im late! Im late! Its for a very important date! I have no time to say hello. Goodbye! Im late!" His little lets trailing behind him, every other second he would look at his huge pocket watch.

"It must be awfully important, like a party or something! Wait!" But the little toy was out of site, she couldn't help but get exited over the thought of a party. Being the little girl she is, she had always loved parties, especially the little cakes that were always to be expected at one. She hurried down the little road the small stuffed animal was running down and spotted a tiny hole in the ground. She frowned, "this cant be right, who would have a party in here?"

As she entered the hole he noticed that it was just the perfect size, if it were any smaller, she would have to crawl on her belly to get in. "Hello?" She yelled, but all she could hear was her voice echo back. "Hmm, you know, we shouldn't be doing this, after all, we haven't been invited...and curiosity often leads to troub-" But she was cut of by a swift drop in the hole and she found herself falling.

"Good-bye Kyou," she waved to her little orange cat, and her little orange cat waved back, "good-bye!"

And for a long time, she felt herself fall into darkness.

**TBC**


	2. Door and Key

**In Wonderland**

**Chapter 2 - Door and Key**

**Written by - Treina**

**Disclaimer **- I do not own disney's or Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland, I am in no way making money off of this. This fic is written purely out of fandom, I have no money, so suing would be in-effective.

**Warnings** - OOC - AU - Crossover

**A/N** - Thank you for the wonderful reviews! And as I promised, here is the next chapter!

**Character List**

**Alice** - _Hinata (naruto)_  
**Sister** - _Kuranai (naruto)_  
**Cat** - _Kyou (fruits baskets)_  
**White Rabbit** -_ Kon (bleach)_

As she continued to fall, a strange thought popped into her head, "after this, I shall think nothing of falling down stairs!" Then another peculiar thought reached its way into her mind, "what if I were to fall right through the center of the earth...and come out of the other side where people walk upside down?"

Then she laughed at herself, "but that's silly!" Then she found herself upside down looking through a strange hallway. And there was the little stuffed animal making his way down the hall until he turned a corner and was out of sight.

"Wait! Oh please wait!" She called out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her. She looked up and noticed that it was rather dark overhead. There were doors all around her and she walked up to each one, peeping inside and trying to open them, but sadly, they were all locked.

Now very gloomy, Hinata walked down the middle of the hall wondering how she was going to get out of here when she spotted a little glass table with three legs. On the table sat a small golden key and a wonderful idea came to her. Maybe this key would fit one of these doors! So once again, she made her way to each door and tried the key. But none of the locks would fit it.

It was then that she spotted a small door that she had never seen before and walked up to peep through the key hole. On the other side was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. "I simply must get through!" That was when the door knob began to talk to her.

"Your much to small!" The knob looked at her as if she was an idiot.  
"Well, can I at least try the key?" She fit the key in the lock and to her surprise, it was just the right size and the door slid open a bit. "But your much too small!" The knob repeated himself.

Hinata ignored the arrogant knob and tried anyway, but he was right and there was no way she could fit in the small door. Sighing, she made her way back to the table, half expecting another key, but instead she found a small bottle and read the label on its neck. "DRINK ME," she read aloud.

"I beg your pardon?" The knob asked in a irritated voice.  
"Oh," Hinata turned to the knob, "I was just reading to myself..."No, I shall look first...For if one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later."

The knob gave her a weird look, "but it doesn't say poison, it says 'drink me.' Foolish girl!" He rolled his eyes at the annoying little girl.

She once again ignored the knob and looked anyway. There was no where on the bottle that was marked poison, so she opened it and took a small sip, she found it very nice, it carried a mixed flavor of cherry tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee and buttered toast. She very soon finished every drop of the bottle.

"What a curious feeling," she said to herself as her head began to swim. And soon, she found herself only ten inches high.  
"How wonderful!" She said to herself, "I should be able to fit through the door now!" But the first thing she did was not go to the door. She stood around for a while worried that she might get smaller, she couldn't imagine what would happen if she got so small she would just go out like a candle. Although she had never seen such a thing before. When she waited a few more minutes and found that nothing more was happening, she headed to the door.

As she reached the door and dug around in her pockets for the key, it was missing.  
"Don't tell me you left it up there!" The knob said sarcastically, already knowing what she had done and began to giggle.  
"Oh no!" She ran back to the table and tried to climb for the key, but alas, it was impossible, the glass was way to slippery.

After trying for a long while, she sat herself down and began to cry.  
"Come now, crying wont help!" Now don't get me wrong, the knob was in no way a nice person, but even he didn't like the sound or look of little girls crying.

Once she had calmed herself down a bit, her eyes fell on a small glass box that was located under the glass table. Walking over to it Hinata opened the tiny box. Inside it where small cakes with the words EAT ME engraved on them with small amounts of frosting. "Well, I'll eat them, if I get bigger I can reach the key and if I get smaller I can get under the crack of the door. Either way, I will get into the garden and out of this wretched hallway. I don't care which happens."

Soon, she finished off the cakes and waited a bit, and as she looked down at her feet, they seemed to be getting smaller and smaller until they were almost out of sight. "Good-bye feet!"

**TBC**


	3. Drowning in Tears

**In Wonderland**

**Chapter 3 - Drowning in Tears**

**Written by - Treina**

**Disclaimer** - I do not own disney's or Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland, I am in no way making money off of this. This fic is written purely out of fandom, I have no money, so suing would be in-effective.

**Warnings** - OOC - AU - Crossover

**A/N **- Ive been debating...should I stick to cannon on this? Or should I have a bunch of crazy stuff happen...that never happened to Alice...I havent decided yet hehe! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, here is the third chapter!

**Character List**-

Alice - Hinata_ (naruto)_  
Sister - Kurenai _(naruto)_  
Cat - Kyou _(fruits baskets)_  
White Rabbit - Kon_ (bleach)_  
Mouse - Yuki_ (fruits baskets)_

When she looked down at her feet, it seemed that they were almost out of sight, "oh no! My poor feet!" The only thing Hinata could think about was how would she ever be able to put on shoes or stockings? Would her feet remain bare for all times? She shivered at the thought of how cold the floors were at home, or even worse, in her kitchen.

"Heh heh, a little of that went a long way!" The doorknob laughed at Hinata, and she couldn't help but feel like a fool, "well...well I don't think its so funny," she tried best to keep back her tears, but they seemed to force themselves out of her sockets and down her face. To the doorknob, these mere streaks seemed more like waterfalls to him, "Come now, crying wont help, what about the key?"

Alice grabbed the key and unlocked the door, but sadly, there was no way to get in, the most she could do was lay on her side and look through, to the most beautiful garden she had ever laid eyes on. But, she couldn't get there. Once again, she began to cry, and this time, she didn't stop.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," she said to herself, "a great girl like you shouldn't be crying," she continued telling herself, "now stop this instant!" She yelled, but her crying didn't stop and soon she was sitting in a huge pool of water. After a long while of crying, she could hear pattering of feet off in the distance. Hinata dried her tears as fast as she could and waited to see who was approaching. Meanwhile, the doorknob was busy drinking away the tears, in hopes of not drowning.

"Oh! Its you!" She said, pointing her finger at the little stuffed animal in his white gloves and shiny pocket watch. "Oh! Oh the Duchess will be savage if im late!" Kon looked at his watch in a panic.

Hinata was so desperate and willing to ask just about anyone for help, so when Kon began to come closer, she began to speak to him, "umm, excuse me sir," but the stuffed animal stared at her violently before dropping his gloves to run down the hall as fast as his little legs would carry him.

Hinata picked up the fan and began to fan herself, "oh dear, how strange everything has been today. I wonder if I changed sometime during the night?" She began to think back on this morning when she woke up, "But, if I have changed, then who am I?"

The doorknob raised an eyebrow, "well, what happened to the bottle?" But she ignored his comment and continued to go on about who she might have turned into, until she got so frustrated that she began to fiddle with the rabbits gloves, "but I like who I was, I don't want to be someone else," tears rolled down her eyes once more and soon Hinata found that she somehow slipped the rabbits glove on, "what?"

She looked at her hand in question, and then all around her, "I'm shrinking again! But how?" Hinata looked down, she was nearing three feet rapidly, and suddenly it came to her, "the fan!"

She dropped the fan just in time to save herself from shrinking altogether. She ran to the door, but found it closed once again. "Ah, you're the right size, but did you remember the key?" The doorknob chuckled, already knowing the answer.  
Hinata searched her pockets, but it was nowhere to be found, and as she looked behind, there it was, still on the table. "But...how?" What made things worse was, now she was too small, way too small and had already finished all the cakes.

"What should I do?" She asked herself, when, slip! SPLASH!

Hinata was now up to her chin in salt water, "have I fallen into the sea?" But soon she had realized that it wasn't the sea she was swimming in, but her own tears. She sighed, "I do wish I hadn't cried so much." The child began to swim around, attempting to find her way out, "And I suppose I shall be punished for it, by drowning in my own tears!"

Not long after that, she heard some splashing not far away, so she began to make her way there. It was so big, at first she thought that it had to be a hippo or maybe a walrus, but then she remembered, she was now very small and as she got closer, she realized that it was just a mouse, "I wonder..."

"Anou...Mr. Mouse, would you possibly know the way out of this pool?" For a second, she felt like a fool, here she was, talking with a mouse!

The mouse did not answer her, but looked at her in interest before winking one of his little eyes at her. "Maybe it doesn't understand English, maybe it's a French mouse!" Hinata began to get exited, she remembered having to learn the language, but she had never actually met a French person before...and this was much more exiting, for it was not a person, but a mouse!

So she began, "Ou est ma chatte?" Which was the first line in her French book.

The mouse jumped out of the pool and began to shake himself off, glaring at her in the meantime.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Mouse...you probably don't like cats," she blushed and avoided making eye contact with the creature.  
"My name is Yuki, and of course I don't like cats! Would you like them if you were me?" Yuki said in a passionate tone.  
"I suppose not. But I meant no offence, I should love to show you my cat Kyou, he is such a good cat. I think you would like cats if met him," she continued to go on to herself, swimming lazily in the water, "he curls up by the fire and always comes for his dinner, he is so cute when he licks his paws and face, and he's great at catching mice!" Yuki glared at her again, this time all his hair was standing on edge, "I am so sorry," now knowing the mouse was offended, "we don't have to talk about him anymore."

"Indeed!" Yuki was trembling from head, all the way to his tail, "I would never talk of such a vulgar thing anyway, my family for generations has always hated the cats, I don't want to hear mention of the name again"  
"You wont..." Hinata could feel a lump growing in her throat, "do you...perhaps...like dogs"  
Yuki didn't answer, and Hinata was looking for a quick change of subject, so she went on, "there is the cutest little puppy that lives next door to me that I would love to show you! He is the farmers dog and he's great at playing fetch, and he herds the sheep and catches all the rats...oh dear!" She knew that she had offended it again, for it began to swim away, making quite a commotion as it went.

"Oh please do come back Yuki-san, we don't have to talk about cat's or dog's anymore if you don't want to"  
After hearing this, Yuki began to swim back to the girl, his face white as a sheet, "come, let us swim to shore and I will tell you my history. I will tell you why my family has hated cats"  
Hinata, happy about hearing the word 'shore' nodded and began to follow the mouse back to land.

**TBC**


End file.
